


Rip [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Everyone looked up from their hands, but only Carter grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, LeBeau, that was me.""How? You must have been trying. This is too elaborate for an accident."-or-LeBeau thought that the tailoring for today would only be minor repairs.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Friday 23rd October - Rip.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Rip [Inktober 2020]

The gentle patter of rain on the roof made the interior of barracks two seem that much warmer, though only really because it was dry. Most of the inhabitants were huddled under blankets, complaining, but LeBeau had some work to keep him warm- buried in the midst of a pile of Nazi uniforms, he was using their enforced downtime to perform much-needed maintenance, listening whilst his comrades played cards at the table.

The first step was to inspect the individual items in the repair pile, sizing up his workload for the day. Picking out one particularly mangled piece, he held it so that all the card players could see.

"How did _this_ happen?" The pair of trousers had a large, jagged rip in the front from knee to ankle.

Everyone looked up from their hands, but only Carter grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, LeBeau, that was me."

" _How_? You must have been trying. This is too elaborate for an accident."

"I got it caught on the ladder coming back down."

"'Coming back down'?" Kinch repeated, "You mean that wasn't even done in action?"

"Well, there's this nail on the fourth rung from the bottom, you know the one, and I noticed it on the way out but we were in a hurry, and you guys were-"

"Carter, come over here." LeBeau interrupted.

Like a well-trained dog, the sergeant put down his cards and moved to sit next to his friend. The offending trousers were thrust into his lap.

"But Louis, I-"

"I will teach you how to fix them." The Frenchman sighed, realising that this was probably the only thing that would be finished properly today.

"And I'll deal with that nail." Kinch added, putting down his own cards. "Boy, Andrew, how come none of the rest of us have caught ourselves on that?"

"Well, the nail's not that big. More like a screw, actually." Carter took the proffered needle and started trying to thread it. "Y'know, it might just be a staple."

Kinch rolled his eyes, opening up the bunk. "He destroys a pair of trousers on a staple. That's our Andrew."

**Author's Note:**

> im sure that carter will do a good job...
> 
> I'm trying to use different groupings of characters, this one noticeably lacks Newkirk...I had to resist hard not to include his banter in there :'D


End file.
